Love Is As Good As Dead To Me
by ZoeandShelby
Summary: I've never been the type of lovey dovey vampire. The one who falls in love and does anything he has to do to keep that one girl alive. The one who goes to school dances because his girlfriend begs him, and he wants to make her happy. I never expected for it to happen, until I met her. Ana.But with one spell she wished for, she left me, she left us.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never been the type of lovey dovey boy. The one who falls in love and does anything he has to do to keep that one girl alive. The one who goes to school dances because his girlfriend begs him, and he wants to make her happy. The one to wake up next morning and have the women I would care for, walk into my room with coffee, or wake up next me. I never expected for it to happen. _

__"Ow!" The seventeen year old brunette cried, as I bite into her neck. The tears streamed down her face.

_She was just a fake girlfriend, a chew toy. Something to have when I'm hungry, or bored. _

"Damon, you're hurting me" She whispers out, going week in the knees as the blood is being drained from her.

_Part of me told me to stop, the other told me to keep going. _

__"Damon" Her voice was going soft, into a whisper. Her hands dropped from my shoulders, stopped pushing. "Please" She begged, the tears falling to my shoulders.

_I'm hurting her. _

My head snapped up. I realized what I was doing. Her warm brown chocolate eyes were closed. "Ana" I say shaking her. "Don't die on me" I whisper, shaking her. Wetness brimming my eyes.

"Ana, please, wake up" I say.

Her eyelids, twitched. She opened her eyes slowly, not completely just a little.

"Who...would've thought...I...could make you...cry" She whispers, putting a hand on my cheek. "Just...a...scary...human" She says before her eyes close again.

"No" I growl, shaking her lifeless body. "No...Ana...please...wake up"

**One Month Earlier **

"Hold the elevator!" A petite brunette calls out running towards the closing silver door.

I sigh and stick my hand out letting her walk in. She looks up and smiles, _maybe that's what attracted me,_ "Thank you" She pants out, catching her breaths.

I give her a small nod and the elevator door shuts. The elevator makes a quick drop and stops.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mummble as I wait for it to open. I look around the small square it was just me, the girl, and another teenager.

The girl sighs sinking to the floor and closing her eye's. "This is so bad" She mumbles.

"Why? Scared you'll die?" I ask, a small smirk appearing on my face.

She doesn't look up, just stay's still. "I can't be in small places for to long, I feel trapped, like I can't breath"

"That sucks" The other girl says. "But makes my lunch easier to find" She says, her eye's turn red as her fang comes out.

I dart to her quickly, standing in front of the girl. "There's enough for two" The vampire snaps.

"One problem with your lunch, I'm not letting this happen" I hiss. Everything happened quickly I slammed her to the ground and snapped her neck. "That's not going to hold her for long"I say grabbing the girl and pressing different buttons.

"What's going on" She stutters out . I sigh and kept pressing buttons, ignorging her. She got the point and kept quite looking behind me at the vampire. "Uh...what's your name"

"Damon" I say quickly, punching the red emergency button.

"Well Damon, she's moving" The girl says.

I turn and sure enough the vampire girl was snapping her neck back into place. The door opened quickly and I grabbed her running out of the building. She closes her eyes and buries her face in my neck. I stopped in front of my house and opened the door locking it behind us. "You can open your eye's now"

She opens one, in doubt, then she opens the other one.

"What's your name" I ask.

"Ana" She says looking around. "With one n"

"Well Ana with one n" I say stepping closer and looking into her eye's, ready to compel her. "You were just stuck in an elevator, and felt sick" I say.

I feel my eye's go back to normal and wait for her. "No I wasn't" She states slowly. "I...don't really know what happened"

...

"She doesn't get compled, I don't know why" I say to Stephan.

His eyebrows dip in coffusion and he looks at Ana. "Does she have the r-"

"She's right here and can hear you" Ana cuts him off. "And Damon asked me that, I have no idea what that is"

Stephan looks at her as Ana sits on a chair. "Can I go home?" She ask looking at the two of us.

"No" Stephan says. "Not until we know what is going on with you, why we can't compel you"

"I want to go home" She says, getting up.

I ran in front of her blocking the door. "Aw, are you a scary human"

"I am not scared" She mumbles folding her arms across her chest.

"Your eye's say other wise"

"Well you eye's widen in a weird way when you talk" She snaps at me.

Stephan and Elena stifle a laugh. "They do_ not_"

" Do_ too_"

"Do_ not_"

"Do_ too_"

"Do_ not_" I bark back. "You should know to _never_ anger a vampire"

"You're not that scary" She whispers. I shoved her up against a wall one hand on her neck.

"Damon!" Eelna shrieks.

"Damon let her go" Stephan says.

"Scared now?" I ask Ana, ignoring the pleas from behind me. "I could kill you"

She just smiles softly. "But you won't"

"I will" I say.

She looks into my eyes, as if she's searching for something. "I don't believe you" She says, I removed my hand,letting her go.

...

_Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I to diagree?_

_Travel the world and seven seas_

I sighed and looked up, Ana sat on the couch the next morning drinking water, her ipod headphone in her ears, and a book in front of her. I _hated _this song. More than anything, I sighed and made my way over pulling out an earbud. "Switch the song" I said, glaring at her as I take my seat across from her.

"Ask nicely" She says looking at me.

"Change the song" I say bluntly. "_Please_"

She bites her lip, thinking about it. "Hmmm...no" She says.

"God you're annoying" I mummble.

"It's a talent" She smiles. "If you think I have bad taste, then show me what I should be listening too" She states sitting up.

I look at her, she was smiling and waiting for an answer. I sighed and stood up and grabbed my keys walking to the door. "Well scardy human, you coming?" I ask.

She skips over happily. "Right behind you, weird eye's"

"Oh no, I make up the nicknamesd sunshine" I wink as I close the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's P.O.V. Present Time**

****"There has to be something we can do" I beg looking at Bonnie.

She looked at Ana laying on the floor. "You really love her don't you"

I'm quite, gripping Ana's olive skin hand tighter. "I never thought I would, love someone" I say. "I never thought anyone would love me"

Bonnie bites her lip. "I'm sorry Damon but I can't do anything"

I turn my head hearing Ana gasp for air, her back arched and she dropped down on the floor trying to breath. I look at Bonnie, asking if she did anything, but she shakes her head no. "Damon"

"Ana" I breath out grabbing her and pulling her close.

"How?" She ask, burying her face in my neck, like always.

"I don't know" I whisper kissing her forehead.

She smiles and looks at me. "I made you cry" She smiles.

"I did not cry" I stutter out. "I was sweating...from my eye balls"

She giggles, a music to my ears. "Sure it was" She says her eyes scanning my face.

"Just kiss already!" Bonnie coughs out.

I shoot her a glare, Ana blushes and crashed her pink lips on top of mine. I place my hand on her cheek, as we pull away I smile at her. "Don't ever scare me like that again" I whisper.

"I'll try my best" She smiles.

...

**Damon's P.O.V. Three Weeks ago**

****"I once put a tack on my teacher's chair and she sat on it" Ana say's as I drive down the street.

"That's not bad...that's a prank"

"The teacher was my grandmother" Ana adds. I let out a chuckle and stopping at a red light looking at her.

"How long where you grounded?" I ask.

Ana smiles looking out the window. "A week."

"That's not long"

"Yeah, but I had to sing my little brother to sleep" Ana gives a small, sad, smile.

My eyebrows dip, confused as I parked in front of the grill. "You never said you had sibling's" I state.

"He died" Ana replies casulally walking out of the car.

I lock the doors of the car and catch up to her. "How?" I ask walking next to her.

I slip into the seat next to her. "He ran out in front of a car" Ana states. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't kicked the ball to far he wouldn't of gone after it" She mumbles a tear running down her cheek.

"Here" I say giving her a napkine. "It's not your fault"

"But it is" She cried out. I pulled her into a hug tightening my arm around her. "We look stupid"

"How?" I chuckle.

"No one is sitting across from us" She whispers, cuddling into my side, whipping a tear away. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and look down at her.

"Thank you" She whispers kissing my cheek. "For listening."

...

"I smell pizza" Ana smiles walking down the stairs. My jaw tightens and ram her into the wall a knife on her throat. "Damon, what are you doing?" She pants out lifting her hand up to her head.

"Klaus,you're working for him?" I ask.

She looks at me confused and behind me and Stephan and Elisha. "Who the hell is Klaus?" She ask her eyes landing on the silver knife.

"Don't play stupid" I ask.

"I'm not"

"I could kill you"

She rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't" She says, no doubt in her voice. For the first time ever someone believed in me, in my feelings. My eyes scan her face, and my hand loosen around her neck.

"So who's Klause? Why would I be working for him?" Ana ask, she puts her hand ontop of mine and lowers the knife from her body. Her other hand reaches for my face and she brings it up, so I'm looking at her. "Listen to me Damon, I wouldn't lie to you, I am not working for this Klaus guy" She says. "Okay?"

I don't know why but I believed her. "Yeah"

"So who are you?" Ana ask looking at Elisha. He takes a step towards her and she takes a step back, behind me. "I asked a name, not for you to move closer"

"You trust her?" Elijah ask looking the girl behind me.

I find my arm wrapping around Ana securely. I looked down surprised, but Ana doesn't seem it. "He saved Ana" Stephan says aloud.

Eliijah sighs. "This is bad"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you were the only one Klaus could not hurt" Elisha answers. "Because you had no weakness, now you do"

...

"The heat is broken" I tell Ana.

She peaks out from under the blankets, shivering and looks at me shaking with cold. "I...couldn't...t..tell" She says shaking.

I open the covers and slid under.

"What...a...are...you..do...doing?" She says, her teeth shaking.

I chuckle. "This isn't twilight human, I'm warm" I say pulling her close.

Her whole body was shaking and she yawned. "Weird eye's?" She asked.

"Yeah" I whisper into her hair.

"Is Klaus going to kill...me" She ask, her body was slowing down.

She let out a small sob after I didn't answer. "I won't let it happen" I whisper kissing her forehead. "I promise"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"I don't have a heart" I say.

She looks up. "Yes you do" She says.

"Cross my heart"

...


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess what day it is" Ana cheered, skipping into her room and jumping on Damon's back.

The vampire groans, sitting up and grabbing his girlfriends hips, rolling over so he's on top. "What?" He ask, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"I said guess, not let me tell you why day it is" Ana says.

Damon chuckles.

"Thursday?"

"Correct, but what's so special about this Thursday?" Ana adds.

"It's your birthday?"

"No!" Ana says. "Guess again"

"It's mine?"

Ana glares at Damon.

He chuckles once again. "Baby I'm kidding, I know it's Valentines day" He says kissing her once more.

Ana smiles and pulls him down kissing him. "Ew Ew Ew" Caroline cries covering her eyes.

"What do you want" Damon mumbles against his girlfriends lips.

"Ana, to get her butt up and dressed" Caroline says. "It's game day"

Ana looked over at the blonde vampire her had her Cheerleading suit on. "I'll help her get undressed" Damon smirked.

"Get of my cheerleader" Caroline demanded pushing Damon off and grabbing Ana.

"See you later" Ana smiles, as she was dragged out.

* * *

"Do you think Klaus will try to pull something anytime soon?" Elena ask Damon.

The two stand in the front row. Watching the cheerleaders, and everyone else. "I hope not" Damon says looking at Ana.

She smiled at him with a wink. "I really hope not" Damon adds, sending a wink back to her.

The lights go off in the stadium. The girls scream, Damon listens carefully, trying to find Ana.

"DAMON!" Her voice cries out.

"DAMon" It started to fade away.

The lights turned on and Damon looked around, one of the council members hung dead on the basketball hoop.

"Daddy!" Ana's voice fills the ears of many people as she sobbed looking at the dead man.

"I think it's a warning" Elena says.

Damon looked over at Ana, she crying watching the body fall to the floor. Everyone kept screaming, running out.

Ana cried running over to her fathers body. She bent down to her knees looking at his body. "Ana" Damon says walking over.

"Do something!" She cried. "Give him your blood!"

"I can't, he's not breathing" Damon says.

Ana cried. "We need to get her out" Stephan says. "Klaus is here"

"Ana we need to go" Damon says bending down to her level. Ana shook her head looking her dads body. "Come on" He picked up her small, shaking body.

Ana sniffled and let more sobs out. "He's gone!" She cried.

"I know" Damon whispered, running out with Ana.

* * *

.

"Thanks again Jeremy for letting Ana stay, it's the only safe place left" Damon says.

"No problem" Jeremy answers.

They both peek on the room, Ana was cuddled in the bed. Her face was red from the tears. "Drink this" Damon says, bending down and offering her a warm glass of milk, Ana starres at it.

"No thank you" She mummbles, Damon smiled she was still so sweet at her depressed state.

"Please" Damon says. "I want to help you in someway"

"I can't be comples, but Bonnie says there is a spell to make me forget" Ana whispers. "I want to forget"

"Forget tonight?" Damon asked.

Ana shook her head. "Forget everything"

"Ana, you wont remember me" Damon says, shocked.

Ana looked away. "I'm...I'm sorry"


	4. Chapter 4

"It feels weird" Bonnie says one week later. "Everything's so calm, Klaus hasn't made a move in days"

Damon ignores the witch that earsed his girlfriends meomry of him and drank his beer. "Are you still mad at her?" Elena asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. All their heads snapped up hearing the familiar giggle of Ana, she was walking to the table across from them with some friends. "Opps" She giggled falling to the floor.

"Ana you're so wasted" Kelly laughs fixing her blonde hair and helping Ana up.

"Not am" Ana slurred. She hiccuped. "Maybe a little" She whispered putting her two fingers close together.

She gripped onto her pounding head of curls stumbling behind the group before tripping again, in front of Damon. "Sorry" She giggled. She tried standing up Damon resisted the smile he wanted to put on. "You look familiar" Ana slurred.

"You must have me mistaken for someoneelse" Damon lies.

Ana shakes her head."Ow" She squeaked holding onto her pounding head. "Nope, I know you...from somewhere" She says. "Your name it starts with a D"

Everyone at the table was quite looking at the two. "Dave? Nope that's not it. Don? You don't look like a Don. You look badass" She says, drunkenly. "So you must have a badass name"

Her eyes widen. "Oppsy I said a swear" She says, giggling.

"Ana" A boy laughed grabbing Ana's body. "Get up, we have to get you home"

"Derek?" Ana asked looking at Damon. "That's not it ether"

"I'm sorry for my friends behavior. She's a little crazy when she's drunk" The boy apologized grabbing Ana. "Let's go, say bye"

"Byeeeee" Ana waved. "Damon"

Everyone stared at Bonni. "She can't remember. That's impossible!"

"We're talking about the girl who can't be compelled, and when she died came back to life" Stephan says. "I'm pretty sure it's possible."

...

Ana sat by her window looking at the crow who sat on a branch in front of her. "Crows creep me out, but this one...I feel safe around" Ana says.

"Whatever" Kelly laughed cuddling onto the bed. "You were so drunk last night"

Ana groaned. "I can feel it" She replied.

Ana stood up opening the window the bird didn't move. "What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Trying something" Ana says before jumping out. Before she landed a pair of arms caught her, she opened her eyes, meeting a pair of blue ones. "Damon" she whispered his name.

Damon dropped Ana. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question"

"I live here" Ana answered. "Who are you? Why do I remember seeing you around?"

"Why did you jump out a _window _they are for air, not _jumping" _Damon snapped.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"Because I can't!" Damon snapped.

Ana glared up at Damon. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out a very red tear faced Kelly and Ana's angry mother stood at the door. "Angelina Mary Angel Ryan! You jumped out the window?" Her mother hissed.

"I jumped because I knew you would come" Ana says. Ignoring her mother and looking into the light blue pool of Damon's eyes.

"Angelina you may be seventeen but by the time I get to three you better be in this house!" Her mother yells.

"I want to know why" Ana hissed looking up. "Please"

"You wouldn't believe me" Damon says.

"ONE!" Her mother starts.

"Try me"

"I can't!"

**_"TWO!"_**

"Why?"

Damon sighed. "I promised you that's why" He says.

"Angelina do not make me say _three_!"

Ana looked at Damon. "I'll just keep jumping out that window"

"I'll just keep catching you, like a game of popcorn" Damon smirks.

Ana looked away from him. "I have to go" She says, walking back into her house. When she turned back around Damon was gone, like her dreams.

...

It was quite as Ana walked home the next night. She hummed along to her music, every now again dancing. She smiled running into the Mystic Park, hopping over the white fence. She was never a rule breaker, but she ignored the sign and jumped on a swing.

"Alone at a park at night?" A British accent says, making Ana stumble as she stood on the swing.

She looked up seeing the man. "Klaus" She giggled. "Don't scare me"

"Or what? You'll jump out a window?" He asked teasingly walking towards Ana.

"You heard?" She asked, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't pull something like that again or I'll kill you" He says, compelling her.

Klaus was proud of himself when he figured out how to compel the human. "You'll forget the last two minutes and the next five minutes. Got it love?" He asked.

Ana nodded helplessly, as Klaus kissed down her neck, looking for a vein. He moved Ana's sleeve and bra strap around sinking his fang into her shoulder. Ana stayed quite like she was told, looking straight ahead. "Thank you" Klaus smirked wiping away the blood.

...

Ana gripped onto her books tightly as she walked home the next night. A hand touched her shoulder, she screamed , she screamed in pain, and she screamed for help. Damon stood in front, he put a finger to his lips. Ana stopped screaming, but still shook with fear running up and down her body. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ana ripped her arm away from his hand. "You scared me" She whispered.

"Sorry" Damon chuckled. "This is the only time I could see you, everyone says not too"

"Ana? Are you okay? I heard screaming" A neighbor asked, poking her head out. She looked at Damon and back at Ana.

"I'm fine Miss. Bay" Ana smiled, assuring the old lady. "Thank you for asking"

"Any time sweet heart" She says before locking her door Ana looked back up at Damon.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Ana asked, her eyes flickering back and forth as she studied Damon's face, hoping to restore memories.

**FLASH BACK**

"You ready?" Bonni asked looking at Ana.

"Promise me you won't come after me" Ana said looking at Damon.

"Cross my heart"

Damon leaned against the doorway. Ana wiped away a tear and looked up at Damon, her eyes apologizing. "I love you" Damon whispered kissing her one last time.

For the last time Ana ran her hand through his hair. They stopped, she stood on her toes, their foreheads resting against each other. Her hands on his face, tears streamed down her face."I love you too" Ana whispered.

She let go of Damon and turned to Bonni. "I'm ready"

Damon sat in the back of the room. It was quite, Bonni mumbled some words. Everything stopped, the room was quite and the room lite up. Ana blinked a couple of times and giggled. "Oh god, where am I?" She asked. "Is it prank day? Did you and Jimmy drug me?"

Bonni gave a small smile. "That's one way to put it" She answered.

Damon sat stile in the back watching Ana. "Well let's go! I have so much energy"

"Ana wait!" Bonni cried chasing Ana out of the room. "Ana!" She called.

FLASHBACK OVER

"What's that on your shoulder?" Damon asked moving her sleeve, looking at the fang marks.

Ana looked down at it and shrugged. "I don't know, I came home from the park yesterday and I had it" She answered. "Now please answer my questions?"

Damon let go of Ana's shoulder and completely removed her sleeve, walking behind her, up and down her olive skinned back was the same mark. "Damon, what are you doing?" She asked trying to turn around.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"If you answer my question I'll answer one of yours" Damon says.

Ana looked down. "Fine answer mine first"

"I can't tell you how you know me because you made me promise" He admits. Damon shoved his hands in his pocket and looked at his former girlfriend.

"My neighbor" Ana says. She looks around and brings her lips close to Damon's ear. "He thinks...he can make me forget" She whispered.

"Ana, you need to tell me what's going on" Damon says.

"Funny, I could say the same thing" Ana snapped.

Damon kept his eyes locked on Ana, something Ana always hated, being starred at. She sighed aggravated and opened her mouth to speak. "Sometimes, when he thinks I can forget, he tells me things, like my blood in particular helps him make these hybrids stronger. What ever that means" Ana finally added. "I'm scared"

"Keep walking home" Damon demanded. "I'll follow close behind"

Ana nodded, tightened her grip around her books and started her walk again. A couple of minutes later if she listened closely she could hear Damon walking behind her, on the other side of the street. "Need a ride?" A blond boy smirked from his car.

"No thank you, Jimmy" Ana answered.

"It's about to rain" He added, rolling down his window more.

Ana rolled her eyes. "I don't live that far"

"Come on Ana" Jimmy smirked.

"No thank you" She hissed.

"I think it's cute when you're mad"

"Great for you" Ana mumbled walking faster. Jimmy shrugged rolling up his window and stopped, just as the rain started to fall. He gave Ana a get in look, she turned and saw Damon still close behind.

Damon listened closely to Ana and Jimmy's conversation. "Bye Jimmy" Ana said, ignoring the car. She finally was two houses down from her own five minutes later and ran to her steps.

"Don't do that" Ana snapped bringing her hand to her chest, as a wet Damon appeared in front of her.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Stay safe okay?" He winked.

Before he could run off Ana put her hand on his arm, stopping him. She looked down blushing. "I don't want to be alone" She whispered. "Can you stay please?"


End file.
